Iorin
Iorin Symbol.JPG Benævnelse® Stjernesønnen ' Gruppetilhør' Guderne efter Dommedag ' Guderige' Skabt i Aferheim ' Tilhørsforhold' Godhed Kreds Ingen ' Arbejdsområde®' Beskyttelse, renhed Tilbedere Elvere Domæne® Lys, beskyttelse Mirner Enhjørning ' Mage®' Ingen Efterkommer(e) Ingen Helligdag(e) Majfesten Iorin er gud for lys og beskyttelse. Han var ikke altid en gud, men var oprindeligt en elver, som blev ophøjet til ærkeengel af Sissianna. Ved Dommedag blev Iorin så yderligere ophøjet til gud, da nogen måtte beskytte det elviske folk under Elverfruens fravær. Det er uvist, om Iorin vil ophøre med at være gud, hvis Sissianna skulle vende tilbage. Den menneskelige tolkning af Iorin er langt mere ekstrem end den elviske og fastsætter desuden, at Jorin var en menneskelige paladin af Nimar, fremfor en tjener af Sissianna. Da profeter fra både den ene og den anden gud bedyrer deres rigtighed, er det meget muligt, at der aldrig vil komme en afgørelse i dette stridsspørgsmål. Tilbedere Iorins tilhængere er for størstedelens vedkommende elvere. Som en del af den elviske panteon bliver Iorin agtet af alle elvere, men da han stadig er en relativt ny gud, har han ikke nær så mange primære tilbedere som nogen af de øvrige elviske guder. Iorins tilbedere er primært krigere og indædte forsvarere af lyset. De er alle dedikerede til at beskytte det elviske folk og deres enemærker. Blandt hans mest berømte tilhængere er den højelviske familie Måneklinge. Familieforhold Iorin blev ophøjet til ærkeengel for tusindvis af år siden, så det er sikkert at sige, at hans nærmeste familie for længst er forsvundet. Derudover har Iorin ingen guddommelige slægtninge. Iorins kirke Iorins ypperstepræst er højelveren Cíla. Som organisation har Iorins tilbedere et stærk sammenhold med de eislonske kirker for den elviske gudekreds. Lidt sløjere står det til med forbindelserne til de menneskelige fraktioner, men både Nimars og Sissiannas kirke på Højsletten er dog i forbund med Iorins kirke. Til gengæld er der åben krig mellem Thlarns kirke og Lysets Vogters, for orkerne har alle dage været en torn i øjet på elverne, og det er ikke blevet bedre af, at en gud fra hver af de to folk har begyndt en fejde med den anden guddom. Derudover er der meget kold luft imellem Iorins og Jorins kirke, idet deres øverstrangerende medlemmer ikke engang kan mødes uden at fare i totterne på hinanden. Iorins højtempel er Stjernernes Citadel i Eislon. Ikonografi Siden hans ophøjelse til ærkeengel har Iorin været symboliseret ved et skjoldet med en stjerne som vartegn. Guderige Iorins rige er en stor, smuk skov kun bestående af lyse træsorter, omkranset af en snedækket bjergkæde, hvori der sidder en port i hvert verdenshjørne. Hver af indgangene er bevogtet af en stor, isblå ulv. I midten af skoven ligger et højt tårn af krystal, som udsender et klart lys over hele riget, som intet ondt kan skjule sig for. Op ad tårnet ligger der en by med stærke mure omkring, og lige udenfor murene er der en tilfrosset voldgrav. I Iorins guderige træner hans tilbedere bastandigt, således at de vil være i stand til at bekæmpe Thlarns tropper, når våbenhvilen i Aferheim bliver brudt. Ærkeengle Iorin har ikke selv nogen ærkeengle, hvilket ifølge visse teoretikere skyldes, at han ikke selv agter at forblive en guddom, når Sissianna engang vender tilbage. Se også *Skabelsesberetningen *Gudernes ærkeengle